Zenomite Hunt
Zenomite hunts can be started at any plants labeled Zenoplant located nearby any garden with more than around 5 plants. All that is required to participate is to complete the combat tutorial (by digging up a Zenoplant or taking a shotgun from the market) and to stand within about a 5 hex radius of a Zenoplant when someone digs. Zenoplant ZP Level 1.png|Zenoplant Level 1 ZP Level 2.png|Zenoplant Level 2 ZP Level 3.png|Zenoplant Level 3 ZP Level 4.png|Zenoplant Level 4 Also known as ZPs, or battles (the wording of choice for in game text, such as mission descriptions). Zenoplants come in two main categories: Zenoplant and Rare Zenoplant. Rare Zenoplants can only appear when a Rare plant turns into a Rare ZP upon harvest. Here are the four, more specific, categories of ZPs: *Wild: Zenoplants that appear mysteriously, or from ZP sprouts *Zenoplant: appear when non-Rare plants zenofy, easily identified by its white pip *Potted: Zenoplants that can be purchased through the shop. (Note: potted ZPs do not leave behind locked treasure chests) *Rare: appear when Rare plants zenofy, easily identified by its orange pip Each ZP has a numbered indicator to show the relative difficulty and a rough suggestion for the minimum number of people that should be present to attempt combat successfully. The kinds of zenomites and number of each present is determined at the time the ZP is dug. ZPs of the same level can produce different numbers of zenomites (see levels below). *Level 1: 1 Chomper *Level 2: 1-2 Spitters, 2-3 Chompers *Level 3: 1 Brute, 2-3 Spitters, 3-5 Chompers *Level 4: 2-3 Brutes, 2-3 Spitters, 2-4 Grunts *Rare Level 1: 1-3 Sprinters, 2-3 Chompers *Rare Level 2: 1-2 Slimers, 1-3 Sprinters, 1-2 Chompers *Rare Level 3: 1 Beserker, 2 Slimers, 1-2 Sprinters *Rare Level 4: 2-3 Beserkers, 3-4 Slimers, 3-5 Sprinters, 1 Brute, 2-3 Chompers *Rare Level 5: 4 Beserkers, 4-5 Slimers, 3-5 Sprinters, 1-2 Brutes, 5-7 Chompers Zenomites There are 3 main types of zenomites that can rise from a Zenoplant: Chompers, Spitters, and Brutes. They also have corresponding rare versions. Images needed for rare zombies Rewards Rewards for surviving a zenomite hunt are based on several factors: *ZP level (or, difficulty) *the number of surviving players and their player level (Earn bonus XP for helping low level players survive!) *the amount and type of zenomites involved in the hunt based on the values in the table above *your contribution to the fight Your individual reward is calculated based on your damage dealt or healed (multiplied by 4), adjusted team bonuses (hunting with other players) and mentor bonus (if any users below level 50 survived), then split according to your participation. Loot Zenomite hunts reward players with loot. All players receive the same loot items for surviving a hunt. Loot is available for all levels of Zenoplants, but higher leveled ZPs give out better loot. Loot items can include: *Combat objects (such as Handi-Gunners, Smart Gunners, MallowMines, and Knuckle Sand-wedges) *Plants (Rare plant loot is most commonly won from Rare ZPs. Epic and Legendary plants can only be won from Rare ZPs) *Powerups (such as Lucky Horse Shoes, Bubble Shields, eBooks of Knowledge, and Bolt Shots) *Trophies (can only be won from Rare ZPs. Brute Trophy can only be won from Rare 5 ZPs.) *Fertilizer, Wonder-Grow, or ZENO-B-Gone in increments of 1 or 5. *Health Kit *Red Bolt *Water Bomb in increments of 1 or 3 *Super Mag Shells in increments of 5, 10, and 75 There have been several efforts to document estimated drop rates, but the available data and number of very small drop rates as well as loot table resets make any specific data mostly insignificant. Advanced Hunting Tips *Plants affect zenomites in different ways and can dramatically impact the outcome of a zenomite hunt. All plants will slow down zenomites, flowers also deal small damage to any zenomite that passes over them, and trees can also block spitter goo. Zenomite signs slow zenomites more than any other permanent decor object. *Mallowmines are relatively expensive for what they do, but are great assistance for quickly dispatching zenomites. Plant some from your combat objects and enjoy the explosive damage and the sticky aftermath that slows down the affected zenomites, just don't expect to earn back the coins you spend aside from potential value of loot items. *Mallowmine colors indicate different mine effects. White Mallows are balanced and general purpose, Blue Mallows slow for longer while doing less damage and work best when only planting small amounts of mines, Red Mallows are most effective when using large groups of mines planted close together as the damage from passing through will be much higher. *Heal up before you go dig up a Zenoplant. Having full health will increase your likelihood of survival in a zenomite hunt. Buy food at a restaurant or delivery from the market beforehand to recover any lost health and avoid the need to use expensive Health Kits. However, for best chance of survival, Health Kits will save you in a pinch by automatically refilling your health if it drops below 1. Hunting with other players using healing rays is also a good way to avoid needing food or Health Kits. *If any spitters are left, avoid walking in a straight line. A spitter's ranged shots are aimed at where you are going, so you will take damage unless you change directions after it shoots at you. Don't forget that they will teleport if you get too far out of range, so beware when running away as you will often find the spitter has chosen to teleport right to where you were running. Category:Stale Page